puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Ava (Queen Ava)
Queen Ava, ”''The'' Purehearted”, or Princess Ava, as she is called in the original series, is one of the co-monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom, along with her twin sister, Queen Eva. She is the 25th Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. Her and Eva's parents were known as King Leon and Queen Melissa, but were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. Physical Appearance Ava is sleek-furred, with her base fur being cream and the markings are the colour of crisp auburn. She has a long tail, large, delicate ears, and icy blue eyes. She has a darker auburn star-shaped birthmark on her right paw. Personality During the events of the show, Ava is lovable, kind, and caring to all her subjects. She would also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing herself. She also did her best to not worry about Eva’s sinister plans. After the events of the show, Ava still keeps her original characteristics, but is also firm, as she is not afraid to give out any discipline, and is very protective, as she would never hesitate to attack anyone who harms her or anyone she cares about. She is also extroverted, as she is usually the first one to speak out to a crowd, and enjoys a good conversation with anyone. She also helps her sister Eva in any situations she can’t handle. Fun Facts about Ava * She uses cinnamon-base foundation to make her face look nearly flawless. * Her favourite beverage is chamomile tea. After "The Homecoming" Ava now relies on the Ocean of Friendship to accomplish her royal duties, and after every Friendship Ceremony, she takes a well-deserved break to visit her friends. Biography (VanillaFlare AU) Coming soon Love Interests *Wallace After growing very close to him during their time together in the Big City, Ava and Wallace courted each other for a time following Ava's return home. However, Ava's royal duties and the cross-dimensional strain eventually became too much for their relationship to take, so they decided to just be friends. *William At one time, William and Ava were a couple, but that changed when Stacy moved to Pocketville. She and William fell in love at first sight, and Ava, wanting them to be happy, broke it off with William and wished them the best. * Finn Finn and Ava were in love for a few months, but Finn didn't like the fact that Richard was also having feelings for her. He ended up breaking up with Ava and went for Labutza instead. * King Richard According to royal law, Queen Ava was supposed to marry a cat from royal or aristocratic blood. She and Richard had coincidentally met each other several times, even before the incident at the Magic Fountain, and eventually found love within reach. They married and eventually had kittens together. Relationships * Queen Eva Even during the events of Adventures in Pocketville, Ava loved her sister Eva dearly and did her best not to worry about Eva's sinister plans. She simply believed that Eva was just jealous, until she found out about her possession. When Eva becomes mentally unstable, Ava does her best to calm her sister down. Both Ava ad Eva work as a team when it comes to ruling the Pocket Kingdom. * King Richard Coming soon Ava: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Ava: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Ava is one of the main characters in the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Dominant Element: Spectrum Appearance: Cream fur with cinnamon-brown colourpoint markings, curly cinnamon-brown hair tied in a bun, icy blue eyes and strawberry-pink lip gloss. Outfit: Powers: Colour Splash (She fires a large, swirling, multi-coloured beam that can cause several amounts of damage to the opponent. The attack does around 60% damage in-game.) Rainbowfied Beams (She shoots multiple beams of different colours that each have a different effect and damage on the opponent. The attack can cause a random status change to the opponent: Purple = steals HP from opponent, Red = inflicts Burn status on opponent, Green = inflicts Poison status on opponent, Blue = inflicts Frozen status on opponent, Yellow = can deal medium amount of damage, Pink (rare) = can deal a high amount of damage) Sunny Kick (She turns a glowing yellow, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent with such force, they end up flying. The attack does around 70% damage in-game.) Rainbow Essence (She fires a large beam that splits into several small beams that strike the opponent from the sky, dealing a large amount of damage. The attack does around 90% damage in-game.) Ultra Attack: Prism Spirit (She becomes an enormous, snake-like, rainbow-coloured creature, dealing multiple opponents a high amount of damage, and in rare cases, can insta-kill. The attack does around 600% damage in-game.) Princess Ava: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Princess Ava is the main protagonist of the series. She and the rest of the Pocketville citizens, including Magic, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. Her cousin, Princess Lola (also changed) teaches her how to fight with swords so she can protect herself. Quotes Coming soon Voice Headcanon Voice: Claire Foy https://youtube.com/watch?v=k1HTiNJkNlAThe Best of Ava Link Trivia * It was thought by many that it was strange that Ava was a princess and yet she was ruling over the Pocket Kingdom in the original series. * Instead of Ava's star-shaped birthmark being yellow in the show, it is a darker shade of auburn in VanillaFlare's series. Official Art AvaOfficialArt.jpg AvaAttire.jpg AvaEvaScene.jpg Watching.jpg Inside.jpg WithFriendshipHeart.jpg YourMajesty!.png OntheThroneAgain.png OntheThrone.png StaronherPaw.jpg YoungAva.png TheOceanofFriendship.png EvaandAva.jpg AvaCloseup.png AvaEdit.png AvaEdit2.png 528149 10150997508221222 513443704 n.jpg FA78DAC3-3028-4674-8751-E9E9E2108F77.jpeg FE153410-EB3C-4812-8FF1-556A09C93422.jpeg|The star marking on Ava's paw AvaUmbrella.jpg|The month of May often means spring showers this time of year. Most cats do not like getting wet, but Ava seems to LOVE the rain! How about you? AvaCupcakes.jpg|What do YOU dream about when you take a cat nap? If you are like Ava, you probably dream about catnip cupcakes and cotton candy clouds! VisionofaFriendshipHeart.jpg|Newborn Ava dreaming about becoming queen WinterFlameHoliday.jpg|Winter's Flame Day Special: All good cats go to the Star Path! AvaFlower.jpg|Riding a giant flower in the sky with rainbows shooting out behind you can be MEGA fun! Just ask Ava. But don't do it for TOO long! Otherwise, you may start to annoy people...kinda like the Nyan Cat! AvaButterflies.png|Looks like Ava made a few butterfly friends of her own! 444B4DB1-8CE3-41DC-8CB0-540AFE1335D8.jpeg Merchandise AvaandEva.png AvaFigure.png AvaFigure2.png AvaFigure3.jpg 8DE35D66-0086-4104-B011-AE537AD2C392.jpeg B5F4C8FD-2BA3-422D-8B26-358F6399488F.jpeg Fanart Gallery QueenAvaVRef.jpg QueenAvaVSimsRemake.png QueenAvaArt.jpg RealQueenAva.png|What live action Queen Ava would look like Vengeance.png|Fanart by fairytalekitty Queen-Ava-Creation.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 1 Ava the Fifth.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 QueenAvaCat.png|Created in Create a Cat HerMajesty.jpg Fanart.png AmiorAva.png|Fanart by amnicicim Fan-art.png|Fanart by asnm28 DA-Ava.png|Fanart by XUhuruX OntheMoon.png|Fanart by squiddi Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Fanart by Anamary the Pikonik MagicAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX MidnightAva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel ChristmasAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaWilliam.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaZullGort.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaCelestia.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvabyLulutheCorgi.png|Fanart by LulutheCorgi RealisticAva.png Theme Song Names in Other Languages 'Chinese: '王后艾娃 (Wánghòu Ài wá) 'Dutch: '''Koningin Ava '''Filipino: '''Reyna Ava '''French: '''Reine Ava '''German: '''Königin Ava '''Japanese: '后あみ (Kisaki Ami) 'Korean: '왕비에바 (Wangbi Eba) '''Spanish: '''Reina Ava Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Monarch Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Colourpoint Cats